Teardrops
by csikid
Summary: Now, see, I don't like writing summarys, sooo...this a piece for Nick/Sara
1. Teardrops

"Hey Sare, we got a new case. Vic age 19, female, found dead by the FedEx guy, suspicious when he heard something came, in, found an open window and our Jane Doe on the bed." "Ok, just, hold on for a second Nick, I feel like shit." "You look like it too." "Oh, gee thanks." Sara said sarcastically.  
  
At the scene  
  
"Sara, are you ok? You've been staring at the vic for a minute now." "Yeah, I'm fine" As she tore her eyes away from dead woman, she thought about her past and was swept away into a swirl of painful memories and death, but as quickly as zoomed into her forgotten past, she was brought back to the present. "Sara, are you sure you're fine." "Nick, I'm good." "Ok, I'm going to take the snapshots, you search the premises." "Sure." As Sara walked around the house, searching for hairs or anything else that might help, she got caught up in her memories again. This time she remembered pain, and screaming. Herself screaming. Blood, blood everywhere, and a gun. A guy with a gun that had tried to kill her. But didn't. She was brought out of the moment by a shout from Nick. She looked down at her arm and saw a hideous scar staring back up at her. "Sara, I'm worried about you. You walked right past a gun, hell; you were looking right at it." "Nick! You were supposed to be photographing the body." "You're right, I was supposed to, but I wasn't. I don't think you're fine." "Mind your own business, I'm good, I already told you. Go photograph the damn body." "Ok.sheesh." As Sara started walking again, she remembered something. Something horrifically scary to her, she ran to her Tahoe and drove back to her apartment, thinking that she could be fired, but hell, she didn't care. That person back there. That Jane Doe, it was her.  
  
"Sara, where the fuck are you?" The Tahoe was gone so he knew that she wasn't kidnapped. "Sara? God, she's going to get in deep shit from Gris." Damn it, he thought. Where is she?  
  
At Sara's Apartment  
  
As Sara lay down on the couch some more memories came to her. She now remembered a white hospital bed, and the heart rate monitor. She remembered a doctor come in and say that she might not survive. She remembered a surgery room to remove the bullet that was lodged it her gut. She had a sudden longing for a friendly face. Nick's face. But he was still on shift. Like I should be. She thought guiltily. She suddenly felt a lump in her throat and tears well up in her eyes. Why do I want to see Nick so badly? She asked herself. The phone rang, bringing her back to Earth. It was Nick, and he was between worried and mad. "Hello?" "Sara, what the hell do you think you're doing? Running off like that, you could get fired! God, ya could have at least told me you were going, are you OK? Why did ya run off like that?" On the other side of the line Nick heard Sara start to cry. "What's wrong Sara? Look. I'm coming over. Don't go anywhere." Nick hung up, with Sara still sobbing on the other side. After Sara hung up, she sat on the couch, still weeping steadily. About five minutes later Nick walked in through the door, well, more stormed. "What the bloody hell are you doing, you could have been kidnapped. Shit. For all I know you could have been dead!" At this point Sara was crying even harder then before. "Sara? What's wrong?" "It's just the past, my past." "What happend Sara?" "No, Nothing." "Sare?" "I was 19, and, well, no. I don't wanna tell you." "Come on, its fine" "No, it's not. Nobody knows, and no one is supposed to know." "I won't tell anyone, ok? "No." "I know you were 19, the same age as our vic today, does this have anything to do with her?' "No, maybe, yeah.see, she was raped and killed, and I was that too, but I almost died." "It's ok Sara, its ok." She felt his hand run up her back and back down. He put a hand around her shoulders as she started to cry again. He took his thumbs and wiped the tears off her cheeks. He pulled her over onto his lap and hugged her. Sara pulled herself into the embrace. They broke away and Nick put a hand on her cheek and kissed her. He explored her mouth with his tongue. Nick pulled off her shirt and then pulled off his own. She felt his bare skin against hers and leaned up closer  
~*Shall I continue?*~ 


	2. Pain

How come he didn't say anything at work today? Sara asked herself. She was driving home in her Tahoe. Maybe he doesn't like me. She took a right turn, instead of a left to get to her house. She rang the doorbell, and Jake opened the door. "So.come crawling back, hey?" He said quietly. He grabbed her wrists and she cried out in pain. "Yeah, hurts doesn't it?" Jake snarled. She nodded meekly in agreement. He pulled her inside, and threw her on the couch. She backed up against back of the couch. He came closer. "Oh, so you're scared." Jake pulled her to an upright position. "You're hurting me." Sara stammered. "It's supposed to hurt. It's a punishment for running away." "I.I'm sorry." "Well now, sorry is not good enough!" He yelled, shaking her. He slapped her; she could feel the handprint burning. "I don't think you should run away again." He whispered maliciously. He dragged her upstairs and took out a gun, he brought it down on Sara's head. She blacked out.  
  
"Maybe I should have said something about yesterday." Nick said to himself. "Whatever, too late now. I'll just go check in on her." He pulled into her complex's driveway and walked up to her apartment. He rung the doorbell but she didn't answer. He waited and waited but she wouldn't come to the door. He went back down to the parking lot and searched for her car, but it wasn't there. She distinctively said she was coming here. He thought to himself. She probably just went somewhere else. He added.  
  
When Sara regain consciousness, she was handcuffed to the bed, naked. "Hello Sara." Jake said coldly. "Finally awake I see." Her head was throbbing with pain. "It was a mistake to come back here. Let me go." Sara said quietly, scared. "No, I'd rather not." He stripped and jumped onto the bed beside her. "Let's have some fun!" He continued.  
  
"Willows" Catherine answered her phone. "Hey Nick, what's up?" She listened for a bit. "You can't find Sara; she said she was going to her apartment. You check there?" She listened some more. "You have?" She waited. "Well, she probably just went somewhere else, you know her, she's pretty spontaneous." She listened. "Yeah, well, I got to go, Brass' is just coming in, and you know what that means. See ya."  
  
"Jake," Sara whimpered, "Please! Stop!" "No. You see, I'm having fun. Anyway, you still haven't paid for leaving me. This delightfulness is only worth the first little bit." Jake pulled out a Swiss Army Knife and pulled out a knife. He looked at her right forearm then remembered that he had carved something in it before; 'Forever'. Sara looked down at the ugly scar and turned her head away in disgust. "Oh yes." Jake said, smirking. "I remember this encounter! You tried to run away. This was your punishment." He turned her eyes away from her right arm and looked at the left one. "Ahhh.A clean slate!" "Jake.no, please, no!" Sara pleaded. "Yes, Sara, yes. You have to pay the price for leaving me like that. You have no idea how many ways I have plotted to kill you!" Jake replied calmly. Sara made a small noise. "Luckily, I have realized Torture is a lot funner than murder. I think that I might make you end up like Pamela Adler." "It was you that killed her?" Sara said quietly. "But I thought that we caught the guy." "Oh him, that's who I hired to take the blame. Well, I didn't hire him technically, I threatened him. I don't want to lose any money." "So now I know you'll never let me go. I know that you killed Pamela." "Tsk, tsk, tsk! Now don't you go calling Adler by her first name! You'll get in trouble from your boss again!" Jake said in mock amusement. How the hell does he know about that? Sara screamed inside head. "How.how do you know abo." She was cut off. "You don't think I haven't been watching you?" "You've been watching me?" Sara asked in a tiny voice. "Well of course!" Jake exclaimed. "Now what shall we carve on you're arm?"  
  
Nick decided to drive around for a bit. See if he could spot Sara's car. He had no luck though, until he cruised through down town. At first he thought that he shouldn't even go down there. She had vowed never to go down there, unless it was a crime scene, which it often was. He saw her familiar Tahoe and license plate number. He opened the door, and searched the entire car for clues, but finally realized that there was nothing, except a note that read: 'Ha-ha, got your girlfriend Nicky!'  
  
"All done!" Said Jake, looking up at Sara's tear stained face from the carvnig nin her arm that read 'enterninty'. "You know, I don't think that anyone will be able to trace this back to me. Except, maybe, you!" "Please don't kill me!" Sara whimpered, her brown soulful eyes filled with sorrow. "Well, I don't know. What the hell. Whenever you're under emotional stress, you'll always come running to me! Anyway, you're too proud to Hey, I know! Let's have a little more fun!" "No." "Oh, so you're arguing with me know, that's not very good!" He grabbed the Swiss Army Knife from the side of the table and held it up to her throat, in one swift movement he brought it down to her stomach and made a long cut, blood seeping from it steadily  
  
"Jake!" Nick muttered angrily. It was true Sara had never told anyone about her abusive ex-boyfriend, but once when Sara was away- Nick still felt very guilty about it-he searched her locker. After a really tough case (it turned out to be the boyfriend who beat her so many time she suffered from brain damage, then was stabbed thirty nine times in the stomach), Sara was acting really low, and really pissed off. She took a leave of absence, and when Nick looked in her locker, he found a diary, that inside had a full description, stained with tears, of what happened, the whole year and a half of it. She had written in it every night, despite the injuries that happened with her hands on some occasions, which you could tell because her writing would be off beat. Nick was pissed. This Jake was hurting Sara, the Sara, His Sara. Sara was feeling woozy and dizzy when she regained consciousness, from loss of blood. She had trouble seeing out of one eyes, and she could taste blood in her mouth, and she could smell it too. She hurt all over. She felt some blood sliding down the back of her head. The pain was agonizing. Jake walked in and said "Too bad you missed last night; we had one hell of a time!" "No." "Yes, very much yes! Oh yeah, you might want to save your energy, you've suffered from extreme loss of blood, you know what, that won't stop me from having some fun with you." He leapt into the bed beside Sara and kissed her passionately, Sara on the other hand, was trying to pull away, with no avail. She was still handcuffed to the bed, and her attempts were in vain. Face it Sara, she told herself, nobodies gonna find you know. Damn it. You should have told them when you could of! Grissom knows that you were abused, but not by who! Fuck it. No ones gonna find you. You keep yourself bottled up inside, and don't let your feelings come out. Shit! Damn you. Can't tell anyone when you're dead! Yeah. You're going to be like the people you work with, the way you like people better! You're never going to be able to tell Nick either. You won't be able to tell him anything. Not when you're dead. A quick slap on the face brought her back to her senses. "Don't you be thinking about something else when I'm fucking you!" A loud noise from downstairs made Sara jump. "Jake, where are ya, and the instant fun ya told us about?" "Dudes!!! I'm up here!" He shouted down. Three guys entered the room, Jake called them Josh, Luke and Nathan. "Luke, you wanna go first?" "Hell ya dude, that's a fine piece of lady ya brought in! Where'd ya find her?" "She's my ex, she fucking left. Now she's back, and I'm making her pay." "Dude, she any good?" Nathan asked. "Holy hell ya, you just have to control her. Her mind seems to wander!" "Well, we can fix that, can't we?" Luke yelled gleefully.  
  
"Willows, oh, hey Nick." She listened. "No I've never heard of a Jake before." She listened. "Look Nick, I have to go. I'm on a scene right now. Bye."  
  
"Sanders." "Oh, hey Nick!" "Got the last name?" "OK.I got an address!" "Why do you want it anyway?" "Whoa!!" "The address.riiiiiight! 291 Sycamore Avenue." "What, no thanks?" Nick hung up. Yep. Greg thought to himself. No thanks or goodbyes "Dude! Jake! Damn she's good. She needed a bit of breaking into though! Oh well!" Luke said. "Dude." Josh and Nathan agreed. "Dudes, I think you should go now. It's my turn!" Jake went upstairs again. He saw Sara there, bruised and beaten, looking absolutely terrified. "Well, well, well!" Jake said to the steadily weeping Sara, "Some ones looking tired. "Oh well! Not tired enough." He crawled on top of her and licked her face. Then he stood up and said "So Sara Sidle. No one here to find you. No one here that loves you. No one here but me! What are you going to do?" Sara tried to back up, but it took to much energy. She kept hoping Nick would come and save her. She managed to choke out 'Nick loves me.' "YEAH, BUT HE'S NOT HERE." Jake screamed. They heard another bang downstairs. But since Josh, Luke, and Nathan were gone, it couldn't be them. "Nick?" Sara choked. "Nick?" Jake mimicked. "SARA?" Nick shouted. "FUCK!" Jake screamed. He took out some keys and unlocked Sara's handcuffs, then he took out the Swiss Army Knife, picked up Sara, wrapped some blankets around her, and put the knife to her throat. Sara started crying harder, she tried to shout out Nick's name, but she wasn't able to speak. She heard Nick come up the stairs, and shout out her name again. She tried to answer, but she wasn't able to. So she just tried to make a noise, she did make a low sound, and she instantly felt the steel come closer to her neck, but she heard Nick come closer, towards the room she was being held in. One drop of blood fell from Sara's neck.  
  
"Nope, never any thanks at all" Greg said to himself. Linkin Park was playing on his car radio. "291 Sycamore, which would be here!" He knocked the door and it opened. "Hello?" He shouted inside. Why am I here anyway, he thought to himself.  
  
"Sara? You in here?" Nick asked quietly. "Yes she is, and so am I" Jake replied. He stepped out of the shadows, the knife still against Sara's neck. "So I would advise you to put the gun down." He added. Nick slowly lowered the gun onto the ground and looked at Sara. She looked horrible. One eye swollen, and bruised all over. Hair matted with blood, and blood everywhere else to. Some crusted and some still new. A hand print on her face. She look up at him with eyes so filled with sorrow he had never seen before. A knock came from downstairs, followed by an uncertain 'hello?'  
  
Greg heard some noises upstairs headed to the stairs. He heard to voices, Nick's and some one else's. He followed where the voices that he heard were; they were now quiet. He walked into the room, and saw Nick's back, Sara, and a man that was holding Sara with a knife in his hand. "Am I interrupting something?" Greg asked. "But then again, now's not a real good time to joke, hey?" Jakes attention was diverted to Greg, they seized their chance. Nick grabbed Sara as Greg wrestled the knife out of Jakes hand. Jake hit Greg in the head with a plank of wood, grabbed the knife and went after Nick, who was going down the stairs. He shouted that Sara will never be any one else's but his and stabbed Nick in the arm. Sara fell out of his arms and she grabbed onto the rail; that took up basically all her remaining energy. He pushed Nick out of the way and shoved Sara down onto the stairs. "Don't run away again, Sara sweetie, or else you'll have to be punished again!" Sara's head hit one of the stairs and bounced back up, reopening a previous cut. Jake kicked her in the shin, and she heard a sickening breaking of a bone. She fell down the stairs, and landed sprawled on the ground. Jake walked down the stairs, picked Sara up, and threw her back onto the ground. He started kicking her in the ribs, every time hearing one crack. Nick, was passed out from the pain and the amount of blood he lost. But Greg, he regained consciousness and got up. He stumbled to the top of the stairs, and saw Jake kicking Sara, over and over again. He felt an anger that he had never felt before get built up inside of him. He ran down the stairs, and grabbed the knife that Jake had dropped. He stabbed Jake in the back, but not in a spot that it would kill him. It stopped Jake from kicking Sara though. He turned around to face Greg, who punched him in the nose. "Fuck! You broke my fucking nose!" Jake yelled. "My intentions exactly." Retorted Greg. Jake lunged at Greg, blood dripping down his front. Greg leaped out of the way, and Jake landed on the stairs, hitting his head on the wall, he fell unconscious. Greg grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911.  
  
"Sara?" Catherine asked uncertainly. "Are you awake?" Sara's eyelids opened slowly, and the bright light made her close them again. "Sara?" "Cat? That you?" Sara said quietly, her eyes readjusting to the light. "Where am I?" "You're at the hospital, you've suffered from severe loss of blood, a broken shin, minor and major cuts and bruises, and lots of other stuff I guess. Sara, well, you were raped." "I know Cat, it's not that I don't have a memory or anything." She replied, kind of annoyed. "But, where's Nick? Is he ok?" "He's fine Sara; he was stabbed in the arm." "What about Jake?" Sara asked frightfully. "He's still alive." "I want Nick in here. Please Catherine! I need him in here!" "Ok Sara, he'll come in here." Catherine left and Nick came in. "Sara! You're awake." "How did you know about Jake?" Sara asked. "I never told you." "Ermmmm.Well, I'm not very proud of it but you were away and it was in you're locker and." "You looked in my locker? What the hell. Why the hell did you do that!?" "You were out of it and I was worried. I just read the first few pages, well, more the first few hundred, well, maybe the whole thing." "You read my journal? You ass! Why would you do that! Why the hell would you." She was cut off by Nick leaning in and kissing her. "That shut you up huh." Sara nodded, and leaned in for another.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* More or not? 


End file.
